


when it's over, you're the start

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Other, Selfcest, kind of madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Майкл открывает глаза. Майкл открывает дверь.
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion/Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rusty Kink





	when it's over, you're the start

Мысли похожи на лавину, на обжигающе холодные ледники Земли Санникова, хлещущие неостановимым потоком, сметающие сознание и ощущения. Да и мысли ли это? Нечто сияюще-чистое, спутанное словно клубок нитей - но откуда здесь нити, откуда могут быть нити внутри его собственной головы? Да и его ли это голова?  
Скрип двери кажется оглушающим и тихим одновременно, тем самым звуком, за которое могут уцепиться остатки разума; тем самым, что отделяет его от - не-бытия. Не-существования. Не-мысления. Карта ощущается в его руках бесполезным куском бумаги, и ему странно, что он до сих пор знает понятия “карта” и “бумага”; чувствует шероховатую поверхность, сущность предмета в пальцах.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то настолько ничтожный и бесполезный как он, окажется спасителем мира от апокалипсиса. По крайней мере он должен в это верить, в то, что спасает мир, что спасает - её, что она жертвует им не напрасно. Думать о этом больно. Еще больнее, чем не думать вовсе. Не существовать.  
Он прислоняется к стене, выпуская бесполезный клочок бумаги из онемевших пальцев. Они кажутся непропорциональными. Длинными. Чужими.  
Стена позади исчезает - а может быть ее никогда здесь и не было? - и он падает, или коридор падает вокруг него - в него, сметая все лавиной холодного, раскаленного безумия.  
“Я Майкл. Я Майкл. Я Майкл.” - Он цепляется за свое имя, словно оно все еще что-то значит здесь. Словно может удержать его на границе между безумием и рассудком, на той границе, которой не существует, не должно существовать. Набор букв. Набор звуков, слогов, движения языка и гортани, вибраций воздуха и голосовых связок. Имеющее смысл только для людей, для существ, понимающих эти звуки, понимающих концепт имени.  
Ему больно. По крайней мере боль все еще реальна. Боль всегда была самым реальным ощущением, за которое можно держаться, но которое так невыносимо сильно хочется отпустить. Она прорастает в нем, сквозь него, через него, пропитывает каждую его клетку, пока не остается ничего, кроме пульсирующей боли. И сквозь нее - в ней - прорастают, тянутся, вьются тонкие полупрозрачные ветви. Или спирали? Или ленты?  
“Майкл. Майкл. Ма-а-айкл”  
Его имя - искаженное, чужое, чуждое им обоим. Им? Но кому им? Кто он?  
Мир вокруг взрывается чем-то ослепительным - или это он ослеп? Для чего нужны глаза, если ими нечего видеть, не на что смотреть? Коридоры сплетаются внутри него, становятся его венами, а его кости - желто-коричневыми стенами, зеркалами и картинами. Мир сужается до точки, до отражения, до ручки двери.  
Майкл открывает глаза. Майкл открывает дверь.

****

Мир по-прежнему существует или, по крайней мере, существует он сам. Наверное. Он лежит на снегу - белоснежном, слепящем и искрящемся на солнце - и вокруг него нет следов. Словно он оказался посреди нетронутой заснеженной пустыни по щелчку пальцев, из ниоткуда.  
“Так и есть. Из ниоткуда”  
Голос звучит в его голове - чужой, пугающий, нечеловеческий. И одновременно - его собственный, словно он сам произносит эти слова. Два этих варианта настолько противоположны и при этом существуют одновременно, что голова снова начинает пульсировать.  
\- Кто ты? Где я?  
Его собственный голос кажется чужим, словно говорят два человека одновременно, словно у него выросла вторая гортань, словно он слышит себя со стороны - и внутри.  
\- Я это ты. Майкл. Мы в том месте, которые вы зовете Землей Санникова, в никогда не существовавшей Земле Санникова.  
Он отвечает сам себе, и это кажется ему неожиданно забавным. Пугающим, ненормальным, невозможным - и забавным. Майкл смеется, тихо и громко одновременно; встает, пошатываясь и опирается рукой о шероховатый и такой реальный дверной косяк. Это ощущается правильным. Уместным. Настоящим.  
“Я не хотел быть тобой. Ты не хочешь быть мной. Я знаю, что ты выбрал бы не-быть, но у тебя не было выбора, когда ты дошел до меня. И у меня не было выбора, когда ты вошел внутрь меня. Это неправильно - быть тобой, это…”  
Голова наливается тяжестью и болью, и Майкл моргает, пытаясь снова вернуть себе способность осознавать реальность. Холодный снег, пробирающий до костей ветер - это реально. Дверь, стоящая посреди ледника, коридоры внутри него - это тоже реально. И совсем немного обидно. Насколько бесполезным нужно быть, чтобы даже монстр, существо с другой реальности не захотело быть тобой? Он, конечно, никогда не строил иллюзий о своей уникальности, но…  
“О-о, но это не так. Ты смог зайти в меня в момент ритуала. Ты стал... мы. Это не просто уникально, это не-воз-мож-но”  
Смех в его голове обволакивающий и искренний, и Майкл улыбается впервые с того момента, когда он ступил на Землю Санникова. Он не уверен, что помнит то, что было раньше. Прошлое было им? Он был прошлым собой? Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения, сейчас он здесь, сейчас он - они. Как ни странно, ему становится хорошо. Нормально. Правильно. Стоит только перестать думать привычными понятиями, перестать цепляться за то, что когда-то было им - и он становится собой.  
\- Ты - Аватар Спирали, так ведь?  
Внутри него на мгновение становится тихо, а потом он - они - смеются, и Майкл понимает, какую глупость сморозил. И от этого каламбура смеется еще громче, уже он сам - хотя разделить его и его другого сейчас невозможно. Сморозил! Ну надо же, он стоит посреди несуществующего, но крайне холодного куска суши, и решил сморозить глупость!  
\- Нет-не-ет, что за нонсенс ты говоришь! Это слишком безумно даже для меня. Я - часть Спирали. Искажение - так меня называют… лю-юди, если тебе все еще нужны определения.  
Майкл кивает. Это странно - говорить не свои и одновременно свои слова, не знать их до того, как они станут звуками, которые он же сам и услышит. Странно и страшно, но почему-то не неприятно.  
“Странно… Да, странно. Даже для меня странно. Я никогда не был кем-то. Я был чем-то. Тем, что ты чувствовал, когда был внутри меня, когда видел меня. Сейчас ты - я, а я - ты. Мне не нравится быть тобой, но я наверное… рад, что я - именно ты”.  
Майкл кивает еще раз. Он понимает. Он тоже совершенно не рад тому, что единственный человек, которому он так безоговорочно доверял, так спокойно принес его в жертву этому существу.  
“Прости, Искажение!”  
Он чувствует недоумение сразу же, едва эта мысль заканчивает звучать, и торопливо поясняет, чувствуя себя обязанным облечь это если не в слова - то хотя бы в мысли.  
“Я… ну, назвал тебя существом. Это, наверное, обидно.”  
Внутри снова становится тихо, а потом - тепло и немного… щекотно. Словно по его венам двигается что-то, что гладит его изнутри. Не обидно, значит. Есть ли у него обида? Нет, конечно же нет, это же человеческое понятие. Но он чувствует обиду. И боль. И разочарование. И они чувствуют их вместе. Гертруда предала его, использовала и бросила умирать, не существовать, не быть - и это причиняет боль. Он не злится, нет, он даже может понять ее - она нашла ему единственное применение. Обидно не это, а то, что она обманула его. Он сделал бы все добровольно, если бы она попросила, если бы рассказала…  
“Нам нужно уходить отсюда”.  
Майкл осознает, что реальность вокруг него искажается. Многовековые, несуществующие льды раскалываются, распадаются на частички воды, и тянут его за собой.  
“Я не могу существовать здесь в неискаженной форме. Человеческому телу здесь не место. Идем”.  
Его ноги передвигаются сами собой, идут по воде - или льду? или по пустоте? - и Майкл открывает дверь, проваливаясь внутрь себя, внутрь коридора с тусклым неровным светом, искажающим пространство.  
Ему не важно, где он окажется, потому что теперь он уверен в том, что любая дверь ведет именно туда, куда нужно.

****

Существовать в реальности и вне ее оказывается странно. Они находятся внутри и снаружи одновременно, во времени и вне его, и Майкл привыкает думать о себе как о “них”, вернее, думать по-другому просто невозможно.  
Что бы Гертруда ни готовила для него, что бы ни должно было произойти после их слияния, вряд ли должно было быть… вот так. Распахнув дверь в невозможное место, в самое сердце Искажения, Майкл стал правильным. Обрел смысл - и если даже самому Искажению это кажется безумным, то, возможно, это и есть нормальность.  
Они заглядывают в Институт, и Майкл смотрит на то, как Гертруда сидит, склонившись над очередным заявлением; как хмурится, кусая губы; как неровный свет делает тени под ее глазами еще глубже и темнее. Ему не жаль ее, он не злится, не хочет отомстить - хотя, возможно, и хочет. Это их общее, смешавшееся желание, не до конца оформившееся в намерение. Впрочем, даже если бы это намерение и оформилось во что-то физическое, Гертруда всегда умела защищать себя от таких монстров.  
“Ой. Прости!”  
Майкл в очередной раз ловит себя на мысли “монстр” и не может не извиниться, хоть и знает, что это глупо. Извиняться перед самим собой, перед тем, кто внутри тебя, словно ты - самый невозможно запутанный на свете коридор.  
“Майкл, Майкл, Ма-а-айкл”  
Его имя звучит протяжно и нараспев, и Майкл виновато улыбается, трясет головой, чувствуя как отросшие пряди закрывают лицо. Когда они успели так отрасти?  
Они сидят за столиком в одном из его любимых когда-то, любимых - сейчас - кафе. Сколько они уже так сидят? Разве это имеет значение? Они зашли сюда, когда за окном едва-едва занимался ярко-алый рассвет, и Майкл залюбовался им, отвлекся, а кофе так обжигал язык, что было больно и интересно одновременно. Ощущения, пропущенные через призму искажения, кажутся новыми, увлекательными, необычными.  
“Если я монстр, то почему это должно быть оскорбительным для меня? А если не монстр, то почему я должно принимать это на свой счет?”  
Искажение любит задавать подобные вопросы, ставить его в тупик. Никогда раньше Майклу не приходилось разговаривать с кем-то так долго - нон-стоп, и это придает происходящему еще более яркий оттенок безумия.  
“Как мы кормим его? Твоего… нашего бога?”  
Майкла давно интересует этот вопрос и иногда ему кажется, что ответ прямо перед ним, но он ускользает.  
“Ты сам знаешь. Я - это ты, и это уже настолько невозможно, настолько искажает само мое существо, что он позволил нам жить вне контекста ритуала”  
Майкл кивает. Со стороны это выглядит, будто он кивает сам себе - и отчасти это так и есть.  
“К тому же, то, что мы делаем с некоторыми… заблудшими душами - самый настоящий пир”.  
Майкла передергивает - внутри; снаружи, для людей, это выглядит словно по его телу проходит рябь. Человеческое сознание не способно обработать то, что видит, кому как ни ему это знать. В конце концов, страх безумия всегда был для него самым сильным. Забавно.  
“Тебе жаль их? Я чувствую то, что чувствуешь ты, помнишь? Для меня быть тобой еще сложнее, чем для тебя - мной. Я никогда не было кем-то. У меня никогда не было и не будет идентичности, в отличие от тебя”  
Майкл смотрит в окно. С тех пор, как они стали - Майклом, он уже не уверен, что может испытывать жалость. Хотя… Нет, кому и зачем он лжет? Ему жаль каждого, кто оказывается в них, кто остается навсегда запертым в искажающем всю человеческую сущность безумии. И при этом он не может отрицать того, что каждая такая жертва ощущается… хорошо. Так хорошо, что Майкл бы покраснел - но не уверен, что все еще может. Каждый раз он внутренне замирает - та часть его, что все еще ощущается им - боится подумать что-то, что будет слишком неуместным, слишком странным даже для их безумия.  
“Идем?”  
Он выходят через дверь посреди зала и коридоры приветливо простираются перед ними; всегда пустые, всегда наполненные искаженными отражениями и картинами. В коридорах хорошо, словно он возвращается к самому себе, домой, но чего-то всегда не хватает, словно они балансируют на грани между домом - и дальним уголком мира; между безумием - и нормальностью.

****

Искажение в нем ощущается всегда, каждую минуту существования, каждый вдох; или он ощущается в Искажении - никто их них не может сказать точно, кто более реален, кто стал кем. Майкл думает об этом в первые дни - или месяцы, или годы - время потеряло какой-либо смысл.  
Думать о таких вещах казалось странным: он ощущал себя собой, он был собой - и не был одновременно. Как объяснить то, для чего в человеческом языке нет слов? Зачем объяснять это кому-либо?  
Майкл по-прежнему возвращается в свою квартиру, доставшуюся ему - другому ему - после смерти родителей. Он по-прежнему спит по ночам: человеческому телу нужен отдых, и им не нравится это, их злит это, но после нескольких ночей без сна, они оказываются в коридорах, теряясь в их сознании. А вот снов он не видит, больше не видит: только черная, уходящая куда-то ввысь спираль, затмевающая собой все.  
\- Мне жаль.  
Говорит Майкл как-то ранним утром, когда они стоят перед зеркалом, смотрят в свое отражение: ярко-голубые глаза едва ли не светятся, улыбка - ухмылка - перекашивает лицо, волосы спадают вьющимися прядями на лицо, закрывая половину.  
Глаза распахиваются шире - нечеловечески широко, невозможно, словно они становятся его лицом, и Искажение отвечает - вслух, его губами.  
\- Тебе жаль… меня, Майкл?  
Искажение называет его по имени - именно его, Майкл это знает, это звучит по-другому, не так, когда они представляются Майклом. Это странно - понятие “странно” уже давно перестало быть чем-то важным, но Майкл все равно отмечает все странности, происходящие с ними.  
\- Да. Я… я знаю, что ты чувствовало. Мы… мы же чувствовали это оба. Не думал, что такая боль вообще возможна.  
Уголки его рта подергиваются, и Майкл касается пальцами отражения, словно может дотронуться до того, что внутри него. Пальцы трансформируются, вытягиваются, заостряясь; Майкл смотрит на них, переводит взгляд обратно, поглаживает длинными невозможными пальцами холодное стекло.  
\- Это был первый раз, когда я смогло почувствовать боль.  
Голос звучит глухо, словно через толстый слой стекла, и Майкл кивает - он знает. А еще, он знает, что через него Искажение может чувствовать другие, недоступные ему ранее вещи; знает, что Искажению интересно, несмотря на отвращение к человеческому, к примитивному образу существования. Знает даже то, что что-то внутри него реагирует каждый раз, стоит Искажению заполнить его собой, стать ими - ими в большем смысле, всеобъемлюще. Страха потерять себя нет уже давно: как бы он ни отпускал контроль, как бы ни растворялся в Искажении, сливаясь с ним, они уже одно целое.  
Майкл проводит пальцами - обычными, человеческими пальцами - по волосам, убирает отросшие пряди с лица. Ему нравится то, как он выглядит сейчас; он никогда не считал себя красивым до, никогда не считал, что в его внешности есть что-то особенное. Но теперь, каждый раз, когда он видит их отражение, когда видит, как Искажение внутри него проступает на поверхность, меняя черты, придавая лицу и телу невозможные пропорции, он восхищается ими. Самое непривычное ощущение в мире.  
Они смеются; Майкл умывается, наслаждается каплями воды на коже. Это нравится им обоим. Они раздеваются, и Майкл все так же смотрит на себя - на них - в зеркало. Светлая, почти белая, кожа; острые ключицы, темные напряженные соски; светлые волосы в паху, полувставший член. Он и не заметил, что возбужден: ощущения слишком искажены, чтобы останавливать внимание на чем-то одном. Он чувствует интерес Искажения, и неожиданная мысль, пришедшая в их разум, заставляет его тихо застонать.  
Раньше, до, он никогда не воспринимал себя в этом смысле; не думал, что он может показаться кому-то сексуальным, или возбуждающим, или желанным. Он просто не думал ни о чем подобном.  
Но сейчас все искажено, обострено; сейчас ему - им - хочется касаться себя, хочется получить удовольствие, не известное ранее. Майкл выдыхает и касается себя - пальцы острые, деформированные - он сжимает их сильнее, приноравливаясь, поддрачивает, пока член не твердет, пульсируя под прикосновениями. Искажение хрипло и изумленно смеется внутри, урчит, трется о его разум, и Майкл раскрывается перед ним, распахивает всего себя - сильнее, чем даже тогда, в самый первый раз их слияния. Каждая клеточка его тела пульсирует, раскрывается; он стонет в голос и обнаруживает их стоящих на коленях на полу, сжимающих одной рукой бортик ванной.  
\- Продолжай. Ма-а-айкл.  
Искажение тянет его имя, словно вылизывает каждую букву, и удовольствие становится ярким, затмевающим все. Все двери распахиваются внутри них, и Майкл словно падает внутрь себя; пальцы то удлиняются, то становятся обычными, суставы изгибаются под немыслимыми углами. Они стонут, и коридоры оплетают их вены изнутри; пронизанные ошеломительным, оглушающим удовольствием. Майкл стонет, хрипит, изгибается на полу, толкается бедрами в их ладонь, заводит другую за спину - пальцы в нем, двигаются, растягивают его, заполняют изнутри - так глубоко, где прикосновения невозможны. Все их тело сводит судорогой; раз, другой, и Майкл кончает, жмурясь, разделяя с Искажением каждую каплю, каждую вспышку удовольствия.  
“Не все ощущения в этой форме отвратительные, ты прав, Маайкл”.  
Искажение звучит только в его голове, сытое, довольное - впервые с того момента, как он стал ими, как они поделили на двоих невозможное существование. Им хорошо. Им правильно.  
Майкл лежит на полу ванной, перепачканный спермой, растрепанный, искаженный, и впервые за все их существования они правильные.  


****

Они вмешиваются в дела Института, ускользают от всевидящего Ока - для них это не составляет особого труда: они обманывают реальность самим своим существованием. В Архивах это оказывается сложнее, и они чувствуют легкое прикосновение к разуму, словно дуновение ветра в их коридорах - Око смотрит, вглядывается в них, удивленное, пораженное, поглощающее.  
“Скажи спасибо своему предыдущему Архивисту, Наблюда-а-атель”.  
Майкл смеется внутри себя, Майкл разглядывает того, кто получил место Гертруды. Гертруды, которая так нелепо и смешно умерла - от простого человеческого оружия. Майклу жаль ее, самую малость, где-то в глубине себя - в глубине их - и Искажение недовольно нажимает на его сознание, вторгается глубже, заполняя его собой. Искажение не выносит эти эмоции, ему противно, ему хочется вывернуться наизнанку, и это единственные моменты, когда им обоим так невыносимо неправильно.  
“Прости”.  
Майкл не может не извиняться, не помнит, когда начал; не помнит, когда это стало бессмысленным. Майкл растворяется в Искажении так же, как Искажение растворяется в нем: движения, слова, мысли, само существование. Каждая нейронная передача. Каждый выплеск медиаторов.  
Архивист смотрит на них огромными испуганными глазами, и Майкл смеется, наклоняет голову, разглядывая его через стол. У этого Архивиста глубокие тени под глазами, шрамы на коже и такой густой страх, что Майклу хочется завернуться в него, им интересно заглянуть глубже, им хочется почувствовать Архивиста внутри себя. Для этого еще будет время. Они нейтральны, о да, но ими движет интерес, любопытство, скука. Желание исказить события и наблюдать за ними.  
Кровь Архивиста на пальцах ощущается хорошо, и Майкл смеется, Майкл сжимается внутри себя - он ненавидит кровь, тот он ненавидел кровь, бывший он. Сейчас они раскрашивают этой кровью зеркала в своих коридорах, наполняя себя привкусом страха и привкусом Ока.  
Они не рассказывают Архивисту слишком много, но они знают - знают, не хуже Наблюдателя, что у них еще будет время.  
“Твои мысли все еще слишком человечны, Ма-айкл. Время - бесполезный конструкт. Зачем он нам?”  
“Покажешь мне?”  
Искажение открывает дверь в несуществующем месте; в месте, так похожем на Землю Санникова своей пустотой, своим ничего. Они выходят в бесконечную несуществующую пустыню, и здесь - в небытие - так жарко, что кожа словно плавится, краска на стенах трескается, расходясь лоскутами. Невозможные несуществующие температуры; холод Земли Санникова такой же как жара всепоглощающей пустыни. И где-то вдали, на горизонте которого нет, мерцает ярко-красный свет на вершине горы.  
\- Мы не-существуем. Мы… Искажение, я, кажется, понимаю!  
Майкл - сам Майкл, тот Майкл - смеется, зарывается пальцами в песок, чувствует смещение каждого сустава, каждого нового сухожилия; смотрит на мигающий свет и понимает. То, что невозможно осознать, будучи человеком, будучи Аватаром, будучи даже аспектом сущности. Он понимает, потому что он - не-существует сам в себе. Как и не-существует этот мир, который взрывается вспышками безумного удовольствия в такт мерцающему свету.  
Они делают шаг в себя, и закрывают за собой дверь, которая не исчезает, которая остается за их спиной, остается навсегда стоять в невозможной пустыне.  


****

Мир снова искажается, и всю его сущность обжигает той самой, невозможной, всепоглощающей болью, выворачивает наизнанку; коридоры бегут, перестраиваются; рушатся стены и трескаются зеркала.  
\- Хелен? Н-но Майкл...  
Оно смотрит на Архивиста из другой двери, другими глазами и чувствует произошедшее всем собой. Нет. Нетнетнет. Неожиданная пустота и что-то совершенно невозможное, куда безумнее, чем все его существо - страх - заволакивает изменившееся сознание.  
\- Майкл сейчас не я.  
Его голос искажен, не тот, к которому оно привыкло, не тот, который оно слышало в своей голове, которым говорило в их голове. О, оно знает, почему так произошло; оно не смогло бы помешать этому даже если бы - вдруг, почему-то - захотело. Нет. Таких желаний у него не может быть - что такое желания, когда речь идет о всеобъемлющем безумии?  
Глупый, глупый Майкл. На что он рассчитывал? На то, что сможет каким-то немыслимым образом заставить Искажение подчиниться своим глупым человеческим эмоциям? Пойти на поводу у человеческих желаний? Исказиться настолько, что Майкл станет им, а оно снова станет собой?  
Это кажется… обидным. Печальным. Испытывать эмоции - мерзко, отвратительно; оно не было предназначено для этого, оно не человек настолько, насколько человек - не галактика.  
Оно рассказало свое заявление Архивисту именно поэтому - как ни странно это признавать, из-за обиды. Человеческой искаженной обиды и злости на того, кто был им, кто так долго был частью его; время - странный концепт, когда существуешь вне его, год может растягиваться в бесконечность, а столетия проходить как мгновение. Оно не хотело говорить все эти обидные слова - оно знает, что причиняло Майклу боль, но не меньшую боль Майкл причинял им.  
Впервые за все свое существование оно чувствует почти физическую, искажающую его нутро потребность - объяснить, попросить… прощения?  
\- Идем, Архивист.  
Оно открывает для Архивиста дверь, впускает его в себя, в свои реальности, проводит его через коридоры, пока тот не оказывается в безопасности. Под присмотром своего бога.  
Искажение закрывает за ним дверь, запирает себя - Хелен - внутри, там, где оно чувствует себя собой, где невозможные линии пересекаются и образуют лабиринты; где в зеркалах отражается… Чужое лицо.  
Оно разбивает зеркало, и мир пошатывается. Оно чувствует каждый коридор, и знает, что Майкл - в одном из них, но не может найти его. Оно никогда раньше не терялось в своих коридорах.  
Безумие плещет из чужого сознания, выворачивает то, что когда-то было Хелен наизнанку - но она не такая; в ней нет того, что делало Майкла идеальным для них. Она растворяется в них, и Искажение перемалывает ее сущность под себя - это ощущается даже хорошо, словно оно приближается к тому, чтобы сбросить эту оболочку, чтобы вернуться к себе. Но нет, это было бы слишком просто: получив тело, избавиться от него и воплотиться в себя - что-то, для чего нужно очень много деталей. Много сил. Сейчас - важно другое.  
Оно тянется пульсирующим клубком нитей безумия, разматывает их, прокладывая новые коридоры и повороты и, наконец, чувствует его. В нем сумасшедший коктейль из страха, решительности и вины, и оно купается в нем, поглаживает, окутывает. Майкл распахивает глаза - существуя и не существуя одновременно: ни один человек не может долго существовать в нем, не растворившись. Но Майкл уже не совсем человек. Майкл их часть.  
“Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости, я не хотел… Я не знал…”  
Искажение - Хелен - распахивает глаза. Он… просит прощения? Не умоляет отпустить его? Не сходит с ума от ужаса? Не пытается выбраться. Это странно, оно не понимает, оно слишком мало оно слишком мало было в нем, было им. Оно хочет вернуться - и с ужасом, которому у него нет названия, понимает, что не в себя; в него. 

****

Майкл знает, что у него вряд ли будет другой шанс. Ему не хочется обманывать Искажение, он даже не уверен, что это вообще возможно, но он должен попытаться. Допустить конец света только потому, что новый Архивист так глупо попался… Только потому, что он сам уже не человек, и ему не должно быть никакого дела до того, случится Апокалипсис или нет… Он не может. Просто не может.  
Он не думает о том, что собирается сделать: это оказывается куда проще, чем могло бы. Общее сознание могло бы стать проблемой, если бы не было настолько искажено, что любая мысль уже не кажется реальной. Само понятие реальности уже не кажется реальным: за последние годы он видел слишком много реальностей, и даже само время потеряло всякое значение.  
Майклу оказывается легко признаться себе в том, что ему хорошо. Ему нравится Искажение, нравится быть Искажением и то, что Искажение - они. За всю свою никчемную одинокую жизнь он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько нужным. Целым. Правильным.  
Искажение смеется в его голове, и Майкл смеется ему в унисон, заставляя эти звуки превратиться в какофонию.  
“Только ты можешь называть безумие правильным”.  
Поэтому когда Майкл произносит: “Я решил убить тебя, Архивист” , - то чувствует, как все его существо противится этому. Еще рано, не время, мы здесь не за этим…  
А потом слова сами льются изо рта, подчиняясь вопросам Архивиста, уступая чужой силе, просто потому что Майкл хочет рассказать. Искажение хочет рассказать. И он рассказывает, говорит, выплевывает из себя эти болезненные, обидные и такие настоящие слова.  
“Бесполезная жизнь, должен был умереть так же бессмысленно, ничтожный, ненавистно быть им…”  
Внутри что-то ломается слово за словом, коридоры двигаются, подчиняясь чужой - не их - воле.  
Майкл - Искажение - чувствует как внутри все снова и снова меняется, искажаясь, выворачиваясь, а уже забытая боль разрывает голову.  
Перестань. Остановись. Ты не понимаешь, мы не понимаем, слишком много человеческих эмоций, ты должен, мы не можем…. Майкл!!!  
Он слышит свое искаженное имя, кричащее в собственных ушах, и звуков становится слишком много - а потом тишина.  
Такой тишины он не слышал уже очень давно. Тишины - и пустоты. Голова пустая и легкая, и Майкл сразу осознает, почему. Искажения больше нет. Он снова - только он.  
Желтовато-зеленые стены простираются насколько хватает взгляда, и Майкл чувствует, как по щекам начинают течь слезы. Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, нет.  
\- Искажение? Искажение, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, нет!  
Он кричит, не слыша ни эха, ни ответа, и сердце гулко стучит в ушах, заглушая слова. Неужели… Нет, не может быть, если бы с Искажением что-то случилось, то и коридоры бы исчезли. Он все еще внутри него.  
Майкл заставляет себя успокоиться. Он чувствует себя таким виноватым, что это ощущение затмевает все остальное: он предал Искажение, заставил его снова пережить… воплощение. Он помнит, каково это было тогда. Он не должен был позволять эмоциям взять верх, не должен был поддаваться воспоминаниям о Гертруде. Она предала его, а сейчас он сам поступил так же.  
Прохладно-обжигающие нити касаются его рассудка, и Майкл смеется сквозь слезы от облегчения.  
\- Прости. Прости меня, пожалуйста, я не знал…  
Нити гладят его, и Майкл тянется к ним, все его существо хочет вернуться, воссоединиться с ними - плевать на все остальное. Если раньше, в самом начале, он думал, что готов отдать все, чтобы снова стать человеком, то теперь - это то, чего он больше всего боится. Потерять то, что появилось у него за эти годы.  
Нити обрываются, и его снова заполняет пустотой.  
Майкл несколько минут сидит на мягком темно-зеленом ковре, глядя в стену, а потом решительно встает на ноги, касаясь гладкой и одновременно шершавой стены раскрытой ладонью.  
Из зеркала на стене на него смотрит он сам, и Майкл улыбается отражению, знает, чувствует, что Искажение видит его внутри себя.  
В конце концов, один раз у Майкла же получилось найти его сердце. Получится и теперь. Тем более, теперь. - Я найду тебя. Я обещаю. Он произносит, прислоняясь лбом к стеклу, и коридор слева от него меняет свое направление.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал! Буду рада получить любой комментарий и обсудить впечатления (я думала над этим фичком очень долго, но не могла облечь его в слова).  
> Если кто-то заметил и узнал небольшую пасхалку в тексте, то тоже дайте знать :)


End file.
